


10 microfics Destiel

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Microfics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme son nom l'indique…</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 microfics Destiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Le retour d'un défi que j'avais fait en 2011, 10 microfics chacune sur un sujet donné, sur un couple. Celui-ci m'a été proposé par AndersAndrew (et j'ai pris le "micro" à un sens très libéral cette année, donc selon l'inspiration ça va de la petite centaine de mots à beaucoup plus)
> 
> Enjoy!

** Angst: **

Castiel avait hésité à entrer dans la chambre. Sam n'avait plus de larmes à pleurer, il était juste assis près de son frère, la chemise encore tachée de son sang, et restait simplement silencieux. Il avait cru que c'était faux, que Metatron jouait avec ses nerfs. Mais malgré ses mensonges et ses vérités trafiquées, le scribe de Dieu lui avait dit deux vérités.   
La première, tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout, depuis ce jour où il avait plongé jusqu'en enfer, avait été pour un seul homme. La deuxième, cet homme était mort.

* * *

 

 

**AU (Psycho killers!AU):**

Dean parcourait la petite ville comme toutes les autres, comme un chasseur en quête d'une proie. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester trop longtemps, ne pas se faire remarquer, ne pas utiliser deux fois le même nom ni la même carte de crédit. Toutes les leçons de leur père étaient marquées au fer rouge derrière ses paupières, c'était ce qui les maintenait en vie, ce qui évitait aux flics de relier les disparitions entre elles, et de remonter jusqu'à leur petite cabane dans le kansas.

Et puis la voix de son père mourut dans sa tête quand il le vit. Un regard bleu azur, une croix en argent qui brillait au soleil, et une poutre sur le dos. Parfait.

* * *

 

 

**Crack!Fic:**

"Dean, qu'est-ce que c'est Destiel?"

Dean s'étouffa sur son morceau de tarte et se retourna sans doute un peu vite vers Sam qui regardait ostensiblement ailleurs, mais son sourire pouvait s'entendre à travers la pièce.

"Rien, une connerie…"

"Ah, bon, parce que j'ai lu les différents tomes de la série Supernatural, et… la logique voudrait que cela s'appelle Deastiel, non?"

"SAMMY!!!"

Sam manqua se casser la figure en partant en courant, mort de rire, poursuivi par un Dean rouge comme une pivoine.

* * *

 

 

**Crossover:**

"Agents Kiedis et Balzari, FBI"

Dean avait briefé Cas', qui avait insisté pour venir avec lui pour ce job. Sam était occupé ailleurs, et pour l'instant il devait se contenter de l'ange. Pas qu'il soit mécontent d'être seul avec lui, pour une fois, mais Cas' avait vraiment du progrès à faire pour se faire passer pour un agent du FBI. Il se débarrassa en vitesse de l'officier qui semblait plus qu'heureux de s'éloigner du salon qui ressemblait maintenant au plateau de tournage de Carrie, et commença à fureter dans la pièce avec son détecteur d'EMF.

Détecteur qu'il rangea en vitesse en entendant des pas entrer dans la pièce, près à ressortir son rôle d'agent. Il crut voir double pendant un quart de seconde, le type était habillé quasi exactement comme Castiel, on aurait pu jouer au jeu des sept différences avec eux (les cheveux, blond pour l'un et bruns pour l'autre, la cravate, rouge ou bleue…). La différence majeure était le sourire joueur qui était apparu sur ses lèvres, et le clin d'œil bourré de sous-entendus qu'il lança en tendant la main.

"Jolies sappes, love. John Constantine, et vous êtes aussi membres du FBI que je suis hétérosexuel."

* * *

 

 

**First Time**  

La première fois que Castiel posa la main sur Dean Winchester, il le serra si fort que son empreinte s'imprima sur sa peau. Des années plus tard, la trace avait disparu, effacée quand Dean avait été ressuscité par Zachariah, et Dean le suppliait de laisser d'autres marques sur son corps.

* * *

 

 

**Fluff:**

Les anges ne dormaient pas, et voir Cas' roulé en boule sur le canapé avait quelque chose de doux amer. Il devenait humain, sans doute trop, mais Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il ressemblait à un chaton, la bouche entrouverte, rien à voir avec le féroce soldat de Dieu qu'il connaissait.

Il prit une couverture et s'approcha du canapé, mais s'arrêta avant de la poser sur son dos. Le bunker était silencieux autour de lui, Sam était parti se coucher depuis un moment déjà. Il se mordit la lèvre une seconde avant de tapoter doucement l'épaule de Castiel. 

"Allez viens, un vrai lit c'est plus confortable."

* * *

 

 

**Humour (end!verse):**

Cas s'était faufilé dans la cabane dans laquelle il était enfermé par son lui du futur. Il avait l'air aussi stone que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, et son sourire était assez terrifiant, pour Dean qui avait l'habitude de le voir froncer les sourcils et… c'est tout.

"Ah 2009… c'était une belle année… c'était simple à l'époque. Plus ou moins."

Dean haussa un sourcil, et tenta de reculer un peu quand l'ancien ange s'accroupit devant lui pour finir à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais. Il le regarda un moment avant de reprendre, sa voix peut être encore un peu plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

"J'aimerais pouvoir te donner des réponses à toutes tes questions, mais pour l'instant tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est une façon de t'amener dans un pieu avec Dean. L'autre Dean."

* * *

 

 

**Hurt/Comfort:**

Il n'avait jamais connu cette peur, l'attente qu'une blessure guérisse par elle-même, la crainte de l'infection ou du choc. Il lui suffisait de poser ses doigts sur le front de Dean pour refermer ses plaies, si profondes soient-elles.

Aujourd'hui il ne pouvait que changer son pansement, lui apporter un bouillon de poule et écouter ses délires fiévreux du milieu de la nuit. Sam lui avait pu recoudre les plaies les plus profondes, lui était inutile, ou presque.

Mais il pouvait rester auprès de Dean, toute la nuit, il pouvait essuyer la sueur de son front et écouter ses grognements et ses plaintes sur le manque d'alcool et de filles nues et de films intéressants à 3h du matin. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il pouvait le faire, et il était heureux de le faire.

* * *

 

 

**Smut:**

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête quand il était descendu sur terre. C'était peut-être son vaisseau qui réagissait, ou plus sûrement, c'était l'âme de Dean. Son âme qui brillait tellement fort, qui l'emplissait tout entier quand lui emplissait son corps. Il aimait le voir perdre pied, tout entier à son plaisir, et surtout, surtout, il aimait ses yeux perdus dans les siens.

* * *

 

 

**UST (aka Unresolved, or Unrequited, Sexual Tension):**

Sam se retenait de soupirer en les regardant. Ils avaient bu, un peu, tous les deux, pas de quoi faire danser quelqu'un sur la table, mais ils se lâchaient plus sur les regards, les sourires étaient plus détendus, et ils faisaient des choses avec leurs bouteilles de bière qui donnaient à Sam l'envie de s'enfuir en courant. 

Un jour il allait les attraper par le col et leur lâcher leurs quatre vérités au visage. Dans un coin de sa tête, il espérait qu'ils veuillent juste lui cacher leur couple, pour une raison ou une autre. Mais Sam le savait, ces deux idiots ne s'en rendaient juste pas compte, ils étaient désespérément amoureux et horriblement aveugles. Et c'était fatiguant.


End file.
